interfacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Video Narratives
Introductory Text __TOC__ The Video Narratives Lyrics Fairy Queen - Tami Stronach The Video Narratives Part 01 Video Post from the Author Posted 29 April 2016 at 04:34:28 EDT Link to original "Fairy Queen" By Tami Stronach If I could be a Fairy Queen And I would hold a Magic Key To Reveal the Hidden Secrets of the Mind Then I could See the Darkest Blue The Mystery that's Part of You And I'd Weave a Spell to take away your Sorrow Fairy Queen Fairy Queen Changing Teardrops to a Smile Holding Daydreams for a While Fairy Queen Fairy Queen She's your Shelter in the Night The Guardian Angel by your Side Fairy Queen If I could be a Fairy Queen I'd find the Long Forgotten Dream That is Deep inside the Memory of a Child If I could Hear what Words don't Tell From Way down in the Wishing Well Then Reality would turn into Illusion Fairy Queen Fairy Queen Changing Teardrops to a Smile Holding Daydreams for a While Fairy Queen Fairy Queen She's your Shelter in the Night The Guardian Angel by your Side Fairy Queen If I could be a Fairy Queen I'd take a Walk Behind the Scene Where the Puppet Acting Plays that Never Ends I'd pull their Strings to set them Free They'd Play their parts most Perfectly And my Magic Harp would make them Live Forever Fairy Queen Fairy Queen Changing Teardrops to a Smile Holding Daydreams for a While Fairy Queen Fairy Queen She's your Shelter in the Night The Guardian Angel by your Side Fairy Queen'' '''We're Getting Closer To The End. But There's More To Do!' The Video Narratives Part 02 82nd Post Posted 9 June 2016 Link to original "Mom" By Garth Brooks A little baby told God, "Hey, I'm kinda scared Don't really know if I want to go down there From here it looks like a little blue ball That's a great big place and I'm so small" "Why can't I just stay here with you Did I make you mad, don't you want me to?" God said, "Oh, child, of course I do But there's somebody special waiting for you" Chorus So, hush now baby don't you cry 'Cause there's someone down there waiting Whose only goal in life Is makin' sure you're always gonna be alright A loving angel, tender, tough and strong It's almost time to go and meet your mom You'll never have a better friend Or a warmer touch to tuck you in She'll kiss your bruises, your bumps and scrapes And anytime you hurt, her heart's gonna break Chorus Now, when she's talking to you Make sure you listen close 'Cause she's gonna teach you everything You'll ever need to know Like how to mind your manners To love and laugh and dream And she'll put you on the path That'll bring you back to Me So, hush now little baby don't you cry 'Cause there's someone down there waiting Whose only goal in life Is making sure you're always gonna be alright A loving angel, tender, tough and strong Come on child It's time to meet your mom See also * List Link